Lelouch Of The Caribbean
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. get a ship, so they can save Japan's gold. However, Captain Barbossa gets the gold, which puts Lelouch and C. C. in a perilous adventure.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise. The Pirates of the Carribbean films are owned by Disney and are based on a theme park ride.

Lelouch Lamperouge brought C. C., to a faraway dock. He was planning on getting a ship, because he needed to get to a different ship, for his newest mission. One of his arch-enemies, Prince Schneizel, stole several chests of gold, which were supposed to be given to Japan. Schneizel conned his way into getting the gold, to put Japan in danger and to benefit his country, Britannia.

Lelouch put his arm around C. C., while saying, "I think this is going to be a fun adventure."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "A fun adventure?"

Lelouch answered, "We're going to fight pirates and get gold. It's hard to get more adventurous."

C. C. replied, "That might sound like a fun adventure, at least to you, but don't forget what's important."

Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while trying to realize what's most important. Although he claimed to be the most clever person on the planet, he often didn't know what was going on. After a long pause, he asked, "What's most important?"

C. C. answered, "Saving the gold, so Japan can have the gold it needs."

Lelouch tried to keep his dignity, by saying, "I didn't figure that out, until you told me. However, if I had drank some soda, I probably would of had the energy needed, to answer that sort of stuff."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, I love you, but you often say nonsense."

Lelouch proudly responded, "Nobody's more nonsensical than me."

Lelouch and C. C. walked up to a guy, who was selling a bunch of pirate ships. The seller was desperate to make money, so he tried to advertise his business, by doing a rap song. He jumped to Lelouch and C. C., while doing a rap song. He said, "Yo, we got pirate ships, not potato chips, our products don't have rips, we always accept tips, you might break your hips, grab a can and take some sips, and kiss your lips."

Lelouch replied, "If you say so." He faced C. C. and kissed her lips.

C. C. happily blushed, but the seller gave Lelouch a disapproving look. He said, "Dude, I wanted you to buy a ship, not be a gross, lovey-dovey, dork. I hate romance."

C. C. sarcastically whispered, "What a charming guy."

Lelouch looked at the seller and said, "Don't worry about that, dude. I've come to buy a pirate ship."

The seller replied, "That's great to hear. What kind of ship do you want?"

Lelouch said, "One that can drive around, at a quick speed."

The seller replied, "I see. The thing is, a lot of these ships are either slow or they'll sink. However, we do have a few, that are quality products." The seller had a sneaky grin on his face, while saying, "The best ships cost a lot of money." Lelouch angrily shook his fist at the seller, before giving him the money.

Lelouch and C. C. got on a brown pirate ship. It was a very plain and somewhat bland ship, but it was new and was in good condition. C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "What do you think of the ship?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not a big fan of the color. I wish we could of gotten one of the prettier ships, like the purple one or the pink one."

C. C. replied, "That would of been nice, but those ships were broken and would of sunk."

Lelouch said, "There was a two-percent chance, that they wouldn't of sunk, so I think we should of taken the risk."

C. C. loved Lelouch with all of her heart, but she often got tired of him making reckless and immature decisions, for his own amusement. She said, "Lelouch, if you want to save Japan, you're going to have to take things seriously. You have to step-up and be heroic. Are you willing to do that or are you going to let your immaturity guide your choices?"

Lelouch had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I'm sorry, my love. I often get so wrapped up in my ego and eccentric habits, that I often forget I have important responsibilities. However, I never forget, that I have the best girlfriend in the world."

C. C. smiled and replied, "And I never forget, that I have the best boyfriend in the world." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch tried to be serious and focus on the mission. However, his cluttered mind distracted him. During his random marathon of thoughts, he wasn't paying attention where was pacing around. He almost started walking on the plank. C. C. noticed that, so she pulled him back and saved him. Lelouch said, "Thank you, honey. I almost fell into the ocean."

C. C. replied, "I don't you to fall into anything, unless you're going to fall in love with me."

Lelouch said, "I've already fallen in love with you. It was the most meaningful and biggest fall, of my entire life." C. C. cried a happy tear and embraced Lelouch.

Meanwhile, Prince Schneizel and his crew were on their pirate ship. Schneizel had a smug smile on his face, while facing his crew and saying, "We've gone a great job. Thanks to taking this gold, Britannia's going to be richer than ever. In addition to that, Japan is going to go bankrupt, which will put Lelouch's plans in peril. As petty as it might sound, I do get a lot of satisfaction, out of trolling my half-brother."

Suddenly, another pirate ship started driving next to Schneizel's ship. Schneizel took a close look, at who the ship's captain was. He said, "Oh no." He paused and said, "Gentlemen, we're getting a visit, from one of the world's most dangerous pirates."

Captain Hector Barbossa and his crew went to Schneizel's ship. Captain Barbossa had an evil smile on his face, while approaching Schneizel and saying, "I'm going to be taking your ship."

Prince Schneizel replied, "Captain Barbossa, I know of your infamous reputation and I know how dangerous you are. However, you're not going to be taking my ship."

Captain Barbossa smirked, while responding, "If you think you'll be able to stop me, you don't know how dangerous I really am." He grabbed Schneizel and started beating him up. Schneizel tried to fight back, but Barbossa kept punching and kicking him. Schneizel's crew tried to defend their boss, but Barbossa's crew took care of them.

Captain Barbossa grabbed Schneizel and gave him to his crew. He said, "Have this fancy guy walk the plank, along with his entire crew. I'm going to look around his ship and see if these losers have obtained any gold." After a moment of searching around, Barbossa found the chests of gold. He had an excited smile on his face, while saying, "I've become richer, than ever before." He did an evil laugh.

A few minutes later, Lelouch's ship came by Captain Barbossa's ship. Lelouch and C. C. looked at Barbossa and saw that he was hugging a chest of gold. Lelouch took a closer look and saw that Barbossa had several other chests of gold, which had a Japanese label on them. He also noticed that Barbossa's new ship was Prince Schneizel's ship. He looked at C. C. and said, "That pirate must of gotten rid of Schneizel and taken the gold. Although I appreciate him taking Schneizel off my shoulders, I'm mad he stole the gold."

C. C. asked, "What are we going to do?"

Lelouch tried to look heroic, while putting his hands on hips, and saying, "We're going to stop that evil pirate."

C. C. replied, "Hold on there, darling. If this pirate managed to defeat Prince Schneizel, he must be a very threatening man. We have to be prepared."

Lelouch responded, "I wish we had time for a plan, but we don't. We have to swoop in and save the gold."

Lelouch and C. C. jumped to Barbossa's ship. Lelouch started punching random members of Barbossa's crew, who flung him to the ground. C. C. was worried about Lelouch's safety, so she started kicking the pirates and throwing them around.

Captain Barbossa had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch stood up and said, "The gold, that you took from Prince Schneizel, belongs to Japan. You seem like a sneaky, but respectable gentleman, so I'm counting on you to do the honorable thing."

Captain Barbossa replied, "There's no honor among pirates."

Lelouch responded, "I'm not a pirate."

Captain Barbossa said, "Believe me, I can tell. You look about as defenseless and wimpy, as humanly possibly."

C. C. defensively replied, "Don't you dare mock him. Although Lelouch is lacking in strength, he's one of the most amazing heroes, that Japan has ever seen."

Captain Barbossa snobbishly asked, "Do you think I give a care? I have no interest in helping out countries or random tourists, such as yourself. I take my pirate job seriously and I have a serious amount of gold. If you guys have any common-sense, you'll be leaving my ship."

Lelouch replied, "I'm infamous, for not having common sense." He tried to fight Barbossa, which he failed at doing. Barbossa grabbed Lelouch and punched him in the stomach. He punched, kicked, and threw Lelouch around, for a few minutes.

Captain Barbossa looked at C. C. and said, "If you want you and your boyfriend to have a slight chance of survival, you better start walking the plank."

C. C. angrily sighed and replied, "Very well then." Lelouch and C. C. walked the plank and jumped off. The two of them splashed into the ocean.

Captain Barbossa was worried, that Lelouch and C. C. would swim back to their ship and chase after him. Because of that, Barbossa got out a cannon and used it to blow up Lelouch's ship. Lelouch's ship sank, while Barbossa did an evil laugh.

Lelouch and C. C. swam around the ocean, while hoping they'd survive and be able to find a new form of transportation. C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I've lost the gold and my ship. Plus, my clothes are getting soaked."

C. C. replied, "I know we're in a rough situation, but we can't give up."

Lelouch responded, "Although we're not supposed to give up, it's had to resist that temptation. After all, I've never been that great of a swimmer."

C. C. held Lelouch in her arms and replied, "Then I'll do the swimming. Just don't give up on hope."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then."

A few minutes, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's ship drove by Lelouch and C. C. Will looked down and saw that Lelouch and C. C. were in trouble. Will looked at Elizabeth and said, "We have to save those people. If we don't act quickly, they could drown."

Elizabeth replied, "Will, we don't know who those people are. They could be villains."

Will responded, "Even if that's true, we have to save them."

Will threw a floaty into the ocean, which C. C. caught. She used it, to get her and Lelouch onto the ship. C. C. looked at Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "More or less."

Lelouch and C. C. explained to Will and Elizabeth, that they were well-meaning vigilantes, who were trying to save Japan's gold. They also mentioned, that their mission was thwarted by Captain Barbossa.

Will said, "We know who Barbossa is. We've had to deal with that ruthless pirate, several times."

Elizabeth said, "Barbossa's the one, who destroyed our captain."

Will stubbornly replied, "That's not true."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

Will carefully grabbed Jack Sparrow's hat and showed it to Lelouch and C. C., while saying, "A few months ago, we were going on a mission, to get some treasure. However, Captain Barbossa showed up, because he also wanted the treasure. He wanted the treasure so badly, that he shot Captain Sparrow. Although we haven't seen our captain since then, I believe he's still alive."

Elizabeth looked at Will and replied, "Honey, I wish he survived that, but that would be the impossible."

Lelouch responded, "Hey, lots of things, that people thought were impossible, have come true. My wonderful girlfriend has reminded me, that groundbreaking, unheard of things can happen, as long as you don't lose hope. Thanks to her, I'm not giving up on hope and I'm hoping you guys also don't give up."

Will confidently replied, "I've never given up on the Captain and I never will."

Elizabeth put her hand on Will's shoulder, while saying, "If that's how you feel, I'm also going to keep believing." She kissed Will.

Lelouch convinced Will and Elizabeth, to have their follow the same path, that they thought Barbossa's ship was going. Barbossa had gotten a helpful head-start, so Lelouch also convinced Will and Elizabeth, to make their ship move faster than ever.

Several minutes later, the heroes' ship caught up to Barbossa's ship. Captain Barbossa looked around and said, "Jack's pesky friends have come back, along with those two people, that I tried to drown." He angrily sighed and said, "Being a pirate makes you gain a few unwanted things, including a collection of enemies."

Will looked at Lelouch and asked, "What's the plan?"

Lelouch answered, "You and Elizabeth guard the ship, while me and C. C. go after Barbossa."

Elizabeth replied, "No offense, but the last time you fight Barbossa, he easily defeated you."

Lelouch responded, "That's true, but during our previous battle, I didn't have the time needed, to come up with a plan. This time, I did." He grabbed a sword and started jumping back to Barbossa's ship, along with C. C.

Lelouch looked at Barbossa and said, "This time, I'm going to be saving the gold."

Captain Barbossa had an evil smile on his face, while replying, "You couldn't be more wrong, you clueless punk. Believe it or not, I'm not pure evil."

C. C. replied, "If that's the case, you haven't been proving it."

Captain Barbossa responded, "During our first encounter, I could of stabbed you guys. However, my gentle heart wanted to give you guys a chance at survival, so I just made you walk the plank."

Lelouch replied, "That's hardly an admirable choice."

Captain Barbossa and said, "I noticed you got a sword. I'm a sword expert, so you're doomed. Besides, I have an entire crew, who can bring you two down."

C. C. confidently smiled and said, "Your crew's going down." C. C. started punching and kicking Barbossa's crew. Although the crew tried to fight back, C. C. had enough cleverness and strength, to challenge the entire crew. After a few minutes of fighting, she had defeated every member of Barbossa's crew.

Captain Barbossa whispered to Lelouch, "Your girlfriend's awesome."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "That's for sure."

Captain Barbossa pointed his sword at Lelouch and said, "I'm going to give you the finale, that you had coming." He tried to stab Lelouch, but this time, Lelouch was prepared for Barbossa's attacks. He used his agility, to avoid getting stabbed.

Lelouch whispered, "I think I know a way, to make this fight end." He used his sword, to fling Barbossa's sword into the ocean. However, that also flung Lelouch's sword into the ocean.

Captain Barbossa said, "Not bad, but you're still not going to have your victory." He pointed a gun at Lelouch, while saying, "After I destroy you, I'll be taking your geass."

Lelouch nervously asked, "You know what a geass is?"

Captain Barbossa said, "I didn't before, but Schneizel's ship had several papers, which explained how your geass works. In order to get your hypnotizing power, all I have to do, is get rid of you. After that, I'll get the geass and I'll use it, to make every pirate give their gold to me." He did an evil laugh, while realizing that he was in pain. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch and Barbossa turned around and saw that C. C. was holding Barbossa's gun. C. C. said, "While you were boasting about your plans, I grabbed your gun and shot you. The clueless one is you, not Lelouch, because I managed to shoot you, without you realizing it."

Captain Barbossa nervously replied, "Oh crap." He paused and said, "However, I've gotten shot and return, in the past. Because of that, I'm not done for."

Lelouch responded, "But you will need time to recover, which is something I'm not going to grant you." He threw Barbossa into the ocean.

Lelouch looked back at C. C. and said, "Thank you, for being Japan's hero, as well as my own. You're the most helpful and loving person, that I've ever met." C. C. grinned and kissed Lelouch.

After Lelouch and C. C. got back to land, they met up with Will and Elizabeth. Will asked, "How did things go?"

Lelouch answered, "Incredibly well. Thanks to C. C.'s help, Barbossa has been destroyed and we've gotten the gold back. Now, Japan will have the wealth, that it needs and deserves."

Elizabeth said, "I'm glad to hear that."

C. C. looked at Will and Elizabeth, while saying, "Thank you, for giving us a lift. If it wasn't for you, we would of failed to save Japan and we might of drowned."

Will replied, "We're glad, that we were able to be of help." He paused and said, "I wish somebody could help us find Jack Sparrow. Even though he wasn't the most kind or respectable captain, I miss him a lot."

Elizabeth responded, "Me too."

Captain Jack Sparrow walked up to them and said, "I also missed you guys, along with my rum."

Will and Elizabeth both look relieved, that Jack had survived. Elizabeth looked at Will and said, "You were always right, about the fact, that we should always hold on to hope."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "I would of lost faith and lost sight of what's important, if it wasn't for your help, my love." Lelouch kissed C. C., while Elizabeth kissed Will. Jack Sparrow wanted to catch-up with his friends, but he wasn't patient enough, to wait for them to stop kissing. Because of that, he went into his ship and drove away.


End file.
